On Our Way
by fromage-vert
Summary: Ellie and Alex embark on a journey to find a cure in a world filled with emotions, confusion and infected.


**Alrighty! Here's my**_** first **_**ever fanfic, I hope it's okay :) Leave reviews and stuff, maybe some suggestions so I can see where we want to go with this...**

**I****_ didn't _****really like the idea of a Joel and Ellie pairing, so I made me an OC.**

**Just makes more sense in my head.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! Review and stuff, and I'll see you round :D**

* * *

_Chapter One - Escape_

"Well.." I hear Alex zip up his backpack. "Guess we should clear out."

I sling my bow over my shoulder and kick an empty bean can on the cold concrete floor.

"Guess so. You still got that map?"

Alex proudly shakes out the map in question with a smile. "Of course I still got it. Ellie, where'd you put that rifle ammo? I'm running low."

"In that cabinet. Make sure you packed everything, I got a feeling we aren't coming back here any time soon."

I stare around at the month's worth of filth and rubbish, and I'm almost sad to leave it. I'd begun to think of this shitty, run down old fabric warehouse as home. I know we've already wasted too much time here. We need to get going _now_, at this rate we won't make it in time.

I yank the heavy metal door back into place behind me, and turn to face Alex.

"Off we go, on our merry adventure." I say, my words laced with sarcasm.

"C'mon."

He takes out his handgun and sticks to the wall, crouched low. I follow, an arrow already in my bow.

We move silently around the wall, our eyes peeled for any people or infected who may be lurking in the shadows of this place. We make it to the garage where we have our four-wheel drive stashed. I load the sleeping gear and food into the back, and take my weapons to the passenger's seat. Alex climbs into the driver's seat and jams in the key.

"You got the door, Ellie?"

I nod. "Don't make too much noise while I'm doing the door, okay? I'm not in the mood for an infected sesh."

I can hear Alex chuckle as I lift the heavy metal rolling door, trying not to let it squeak. He gently rolls the car out with minimal noise, and I lower the door behind him. As I hop into the car and we speed away, I watch the faded town disappear behind me with a sigh.

"What's up?" Alex asks, changing gears.

I rub my forehead. "I just wish we could be _safe_. I wish I could go to sleep at night and not have to worry about whether I'll wake up with a clicker chewing my face, or whether we'll make it another week or-"

"I know this is hard," He interrupts, "but I know we can do this. We have to do this."

I turn and look at him- his shining cerulean eyes, tanned skin and light, dusty brown hair. The marks on his neck from close encounters, the grit on his cheeks, the bags under his eyes, and the determination on his face.

It's hard to believe he's only sixteen. I'm the same age, but I guess he does it harder than me. He's worked his ass off for the past three years to keep me alive, and I owe him everything.

I'm brought back to reality as his hands go slack, and I have to grab the wheel. His body is limp, his foot pressing down the accelerator. His eyes flutter, his lips mouthing indistinct words. Then he props himself up like nothing happened, takes the wheel from me and releases the pressure on the accelerator. I rub my forehead again.

"Your head picks some damn good times to play cinema. What'd you see?"

"A couple towns up there's a big horde of runners, and they'll swamp us if we go near the center of town."

"Three days?" I ask.

"Yup."

It's always the same amount- three days. I wonder if we'll ever get caught out, if his premonitions ever turn out wrong…

We roll into yet another abandoned town.

Alex looks at me, and places a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll be fine driving, I'll wake you up if something goes down."

I nod, climb into the backseat and get comfortable. My eyes are almost closed, and I see him through my lashes, looking back at me with a smile on his face. I finally slip into a light sleep.

* * *

**Aww Ellie you cutie.**

**Don't forget to review so I can see what you guys want and where I need to edit.**

**PS. If you didn't already catch on, Alex has premonitions that have been right for years. He always sees them three days before the event takes place..**

**I'll leave it there.**

**Later, muchachos!**


End file.
